The main objective of the Metabolism and Endocrinology Core is to provide the expertise, technical resources, and instrumentation necessary to characterize perturbations in metabolism in murine models potentially useful for understanding diabetes, its complications, obesity, and related metabolic disorders. The core will conduct in vivo and in vitro metabolic procedures and offer an extensive list of assays of metabolic substrates, endocrine hormones, and indices of renal function, inflammation and oxidative stress. In addition, the Metabolism and Endocrinology Core will provide assay management services for the analysis of samples generated by all cores.